


Through the Night

by librarianlazuli



Category: Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Large Marge stops to pick up a traveler on a foggy night.





	Through the Night

It'd been days since Marge picked up the man with the red bow tie. He seemed nice enough and she didn't mind the company.

Heading down the road at 65, Marge only just noticed someone sticking out their thumb for a ride and pulled over.

"Need a ride?"

"Very much," the would-be passenger replied.

"Come on in," Marge smiled.

Grabbing their bag and settling into Marge's semi, the passenger buckled themselves.

"What's your name?" Marge inquired.

"Joana," she replied. "Sorry. Thank you for the ride. I wasn't sure I'd get a ride to where I needed to go."

"It's what I do," Marge told her.

The fog shifted between getting thicker and dissipating as Marge headed onwards.

"So. Where is it you're heading, Joana?" she questioned.

Joana's eyes darted to the left. "Uhhhh, home. I'm heading home."

Marge knew Joana was lying but chose not to pressure her. Nonetheless her attention was divided between the road and Joana. Her grip on the wheel loosened for less than a second because she felt herself get lost in Joana's eyes. Joana brushed her hair aside. 

Reasserting herself, Marge focused on the road.

"Thank you, too," she said.

"Hmm?"

"For keeping me company. It gets real lonely out here," Marge explained. "You never know when you'll meet someone."

Joana smiled, then leaned over.

"May I?"

"Yes."

Unbuckling herself, Joana leaned over to kiss Marge's cheek. Marge felt herself flush all over and her foot increased the semi's speed from 65 to 80 for roughly a minute.

"That. That was nice," Marge said.

Pulling herself back, curved horns appeared on Joana's forehead and her teeth were replaced by fangs.

"You're a...."

"A demon, yeah," Joana finished. "I'm sorry, Marge."

"For what?"

"For not telling you right away. Me being a demon and where I'm really headed."

Marge shook her head. "That ain't nothing to worry over. At least you're being honest now."

She then pulled the semi over and took out the keys.

"Where is it you're really heading, then?" Marge asked.

"To hell. I'm heading back to hell. I want to get back. I'm not meant to have extended stays on Earth."

Marge smiled. "I understand."

"We're almost there, only 20 miles ahead."

"Then let's go," Marge replied.

Restarting the semi, Marge and Joana headed toward the entrance. Grabbing her bag and unbuckling, Joana began to leave.

Marge took her hand as she left.

"Before you go, may I?"

"Of course."

Marge and Joana locked lips and felt joy. A single tear fell down the other's face as Joana went out and entered Hell.


End file.
